


Demasiado

by MetalCherry



Category: Anima: Beyond Fantasy, Anima: Beyond Memeverso
Genre: Angst, Gen, Press f for quien vosotros sabeis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalCherry/pseuds/MetalCherry
Summary: El encontronazo con los Elegidos del Dragón había hecho que la misión tomara una perspectiva diferente. Aunque quizá, más que la misión, su propio lugar en ella.





	Demasiado

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito justo después del capítulo 8.

Estaba…

Estaba solo.

Los brazos de Octavo temblaron, aún incapaz de moverse siquiera. De reaccionar.

Tomás llorando, incapaz de responder. Hilda noqueada. Y Victra inconsciente, desangrándose.

Aquel malnacido se había llevado su puñetera mano.

Oh, Abel. Todo había ido bien, bueno, medianamente bien. Sí, podría haber ido bastante mejor, pero al menos no estaban tan mal como de costumbre… Hasta esto.

Y él, como un idiota se había quedado quieto, incapaz de actuar. ¡Hasta ahora estaba quieto! ¡Vamos! ¡Muévete!

¡Octavo, maldita sea, **muévete**!

Salió de golpe corriendo, tropezando por el camino y casi tirándose de rodillas al lado de la de pelo blanco. Había sangre por todas partes. ¿Cómo podía haber sangre por todas partes si solo le había cortado la mano limpiamente?

¿Y dónde quedaba su propia sangre fría? Las manos le temblaban al intentar abrir su bolsa, al tratar de coger la venda de forma torpe. Y los sollozos de Tomás de fondo sólo le ponían cada vez más y más nervioso.

Un conjuro como el de antes sería más efectivo, más rápido, claro. No como él, no.

Sus pensamientos no eran coherentes, parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Pero reunió su poder.

Vale. Vale, bien. Victra ya no perdía más sangre, y el hueso de su mandíbula se había soldado casi del todo. Había que vendarle la herida, y ya estaría. Y ya estaría a salvo.

Una estable. Quedaban dos. Algo se oyó en el bosque.

Dios, por favor, que no les atacasen más aquella noche. Lo último que necesitaban eran bandidos.

Hilda era la siguiente. Tenía que dejar a Tomás para el final, tenía que actuar en orden de gravedad.

No parecía mucho. Solo un gran golpe.

Podía curarla también. Sí. Extendió las manos tras un par de gestos, concentrándose. Aquella contusión se había curado casi por completo. Hilda se despertaría dentro de poco.

Ahora sí, fue con Tomás, que parecía estar teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, o un berrinche bastante gordo. Aún seguía en el suelo, hecho un ovillo. Hasta le había salpicado sangre de… de aquello.

Octavo se agachó junto a él, abrazándole, y dejando que se agarrase a su ropa y llorara en su hombro.

Las palabras no le salían.

Habían estado a punto de morir. Otra vez. Oía al santo tratar de decir algo, de explicar algo, pero no sabía si es que no era coherente, o si él no lo entendía.

Normalmente se sentía inútil por no poder hacer mucho en batalla, pero… pero es que esta vez no había hecho absolutamente nada. Ni tratar de negociar, ni rogar, ni ayudar, nada.

Sólo había estado ahí. Quieto. En shock.

Y entonces había aparecido un maldito dragón y todo se había ido al cuerno.

¿Cómo se iban a reponer de esta? La misión les venía grande, todo lo que tenía que ver les venía muy muy grande… Y esto ni siquiera había sido por ella.

Un momento. ¿Y Tornillo? ¿¡Donde estaba Tornillo!?

No le dio tiempo a volverse cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro. Era Hilda, que se había despertado ya.

Vale. Ya no estaba solo.

Hilda señaló en la dirección en la que estaba Victra, sin decir nada, dejando implícita la pregunta. Él asintió, mirando y viendo a Tornillo al lado de la asesina. Octavo nunca había visto a un gato con cara de consternación, pero estaba seguro de que era la que estaba poniendo.

Hilda le devolvió el asentimiento.

No se dijo más.

Pero ya no estaba solo.

Y, de golpe, Octavo no pudo soportarlo tampoco. Agarró a Tomás con más fuerza, dejando las lágrimas salir también, él ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba.

Oh, Abel… Les venía demasiado grande...


End file.
